Can't You Love Me even one Second Though, Gege?
by Xioyiziwuhuang
Summary: Ketika sebuah Kebencian berubah menjadi Cinta. Jika yang dibenci sudah menjadi milik orang lain, akankah pantas kata 'CINTA' dan 'MENYESAL' untuk diucapkan? KrisTao/TaoRis , HunTao. Kris! Seme, Sehun! Seme, Tao! Uke.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : KrisTao , HunTao

Other : EXO Member's

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Triangle Love

Rating : T dan M sedikit nyempil/?

Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi, boyXboy, BL, Typo, Alur gaje, bahasa amburadul/?

Summary : Ketika sebuah Kebencian berubah menjadi Cinta. Jika yang dibenci sudah menjadi milik orang lain, akankah pantas kata 'CINTA' dan 'MENYESAL' untuk diucapkan?

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME. Author cuma minjem(?)

Chapter 1

Angin bertiup pelan, menerpa wajah sesosok namja manis yang masih setia bergelung dengan selimut tebal diatas ranjangnya.  
>Namja manis bersurai hitam legam yang terlihat sangat lembut bila disentuh, Hidung Mancung, Mata berkantung dengan lingkaran hitam layaknya panda, beserta bibir mungil merah merekah. -Huang Zi Tao-<br>Begitu sempurna bukan? Tapi siapa sangka ternyata hidupnya tak sesempurna wajah yang dimilikinya?

Perlahan tubuhnya menggeliat kecil, matanya mulai mengerjap membiaskan cahaya sang surya yang dengan senang hati menelusup masuk melalui celah tirai jendela.

Tao mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya dan sesekali meringis kecil merasakn sakit yang luar biasa dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Terlihat dibeberapa sudut tubuh indahnya terdapat beberapa bercak merah keunguan.

"Kau sudah bangun eoh?". Ucap seorang namja berambut blonde. Namja yang layaknya pangeran dinegeri dongeng. Ketampanannya bahkan diatas rata-rata begitu juga dengan tinggi tubuhnya. Memiliki mata setajam elang dengan hidung bangir beserta bibir yang sedikit tebal. Sexy bukan? Namja itu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau akrab dipanggil Kris.  
>"Bayaran untuk tadi malam ku letakkan di meja nakas disamping ranjang". Lanjut Kris sambil menata rambut pirangnya.<p>

Hening beberapa Saat. Sampai akhirnya tao angkat suara karna tidak tahan dengan keheningan tersebut.  
>"G-gege~, aku ingin keluar hari ini, bolehkah?" Tanya Tao sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sesekali matanya melirik Namja didepannya melalui celah surai hitamnya. Tingkah yang sangat polos tapi begitu menggemaskan. Namun tidak bagi Kris. Ia seperti sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tingkah menggemaskan namja manis itu.<p>

"Apa perduliku huh? Kau kemanapun itu bukan urusanku." Jawab kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"Y-Ya gege Xie Xie. M-maaf gege, a-aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Sungguh, Tao sangat gugup setiap kali berhadapan dengan kris.

"Hm". Kris berdehem pelan merespon ucapan Tao.

"A-apa gege T-Tidak mencintaiku?." Tanya takut-takut tao tanpa bisa menutupi kegugupannya.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan tao.  
>'Apa-apaan pertanyaan anak ini'. Batin Kris. Matanya menatap Intens Namja yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.<br>"Atas dasar apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau tak sadar siapa dirimu dan apa posisimu?." Kata Kris dingin dengan nada menusuk.

Mata tao mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan kris. Hatinya bagaikan terhimpit ribuan batu. Sakit, Sesak, dan Perih, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini  
>"M-maaf gege, a...a-aku mengerti dan paham po...posisiku. Maafkan aku gege." Ucap tao yang mulai terisak pelan.<p>

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti." Ucap Kris sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu gege, bahkan sekasar apapun perlakuanmu tak akan pernah bisa merubah sedikitpun perasaanku." Gumam tao pelan.

Tao tengah memilih barang-barang yang diperlukannya. Setidaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar -berbelanja contohnya- bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Pemikiran yang bagus Zitao.

Sesekali ia tersenyum jika ada yang menyapanya. Sungguh ramah bukan? Ya, itulah Huang Zi Tao. Ramah, manis, dan mempesona. Sangat disayangkan pesonanya tak pernah sampai untuk 'orang itu'.

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah sampai akhirnya_

BRUKKKK

ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya_.

Tao jatuh terduduk, bibir mungilnya mulai bergumam tidak jelas memaki dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk siapapun yang menabraknya. Aah tidak Zitao, lebih tepatnya kau yang menabraknya. -.-

" Heyyyyy,, apa kau tidak punya mat-" Ucapan Namja yang ditabrak Zitao terhenti saat melihat orang yang menabraknya mendongak menatapnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Cantik dan Manis, Yeojakah?' Batin Namja tersebut.

Review sangat dibutuhkan ;)  
>maaf jika terlalu pendek. Otak author lagi kedut2(?) soalnya.<br>Chapter selanjutnya author usahakan lebih panjang.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : KrisTao , HunTao

Other : EXO Member's

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Triangle Love

Rated : T dan M sedikit nyempil/?

Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi, boyXboy, BL, Typo(s), Alur gaje.

Summary : Ketika sebuah Kebencian berubah menjadi Cinta. Jika yang di benci sudah menjadi milik orang lain, akankah pantas kata 'CINTA' dan 'MENYESAL' untuk di ucapkan?

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita murni milik author

Chapter 2

Tao memungut barang-barangnya yang berserakan. Sampai barang terakhir,

GREP

Barang yang dipegangnya juga dipegang namja tersebut.

"Ceroboh Sekali eoh?" Ucap sinis namja tersebut.

Alis Tao berkedut, tidak terima dikatakan ceroboh.  
>"Aku tidak ceroboh, hanya kurang hati-hati saja." Elak Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.<p>

Namja tersebut memutar matanya bosan.  
>"Apa bedanya huh? Siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu? Wajahmu seperti bocah berumur 8 tahun."<p>

Mata Tao membulat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan namja itu. Hey, apa dia tidak melihat tubuh Tao yang hampir menyamainya? Bahkan sepertinya Tao lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.  
>"Zitao, Huang Zi Tao. Dan umurku 20 tahun. Aku bukan bocah seperti yang kau katakan. Aku ini namja dewasa yang tampan." Ucap Tao dengan PDnya.<p>

"Bfhhh,, Bwahaha. A-apa kau bilang? Namja dewasa yang tampan? Yang benar saja? Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari eommaku." Namja tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Tao yang katanya 'Tampan'. Sungguh, itu sangat lucu menurutnya.

Tao berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk buttnya yang sedikit berdebu. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
>'Namja ini sangat menyebalkan. Wajahnya saja yang seperti malaikat, tapi nyatanya seperti setan'. Batin Tao kesal dan seketika tubuhnya merinding mengingat kata 'Setan'.<br>"Terus saja tertawakan aku, aku pernah mematahkan leher orang jika kau ingin tau."

Seketika namja tersebut menghentikan tawanya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Tangannya mengelus-elus Lehernya sendiri, Takut-takut jika dalam beberapa detik kedepan lehernya akan patah dibuat namja bernama Zitao itu.  
>"B-benarkah?" Tanyanya pelan.<p>

"Bwahaha,, ahaha." Tao tertawa keras melihat reaksi namja tersebut. Dia sangat aneh, pikir Tao.  
>"Kau kira aku serius? Ahaha." Lanjutnya masih dengan tawanya yang cukup keras.<p>

"Aissh, kau ini. Oh ya namamu tadi siapa? Zitao? Perkenalkan aku Kim Joon Myeon, biasa dipanggil suho. Aku 4 tahun lebih tua darimu." Ucap namja bernama Suho sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Tao menghentikan tawanya dan menerima uluran tangan suho.  
>"Salam kenal gege." Ucap Tao riang dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.<p>

"Ne. Kau tinggal dim-"

Drrt Drrt

Ucapan Suho terhenti saat merasakan Smartphonenya bergetar.  
>"Yeoboseyo." Sapa suho kepada orang yang meneleponnya.<p>

"Hyung, aku sudah sampai."

"Oh kau Sudah Sampai? Baiklah tunggu hyung disana. Hyung akan segera sampai."

PIP

Suho mematikan sambungan teleponnya.  
>"Ah Zitao, aku harus pergi. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap suho berlalu pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Tao.<p>

"Ne Gege, senang juga berkenalan denganmu." Balas Tao nyaris berteriak mengingat Suho yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Suho yang mendengar teriakan Tao hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah Tao.

Matahari kini Sudah tenggelam digantikan oleh rembulan yang bersinar terang.

Terlihat disebuah apartement yang tidak terlalu megah 2 orang Namja tengah berbenah. Salah satu Namja dengan Rambut berwarna Perak Platina mengeluarkan barang-barang, seperti pakaian ataupun sebagainya dari dalam koper besarnya. Namja lainnya yang sedikit lebih pendek tengah membersihkan ruangan tersebut.  
>"Apa Kau tidak lelah? Beristirahatlah dulu. Kau melakukan perjalanan selama 8 Jam. Hyung rasa itu sang-" Ucapan namja yang lebih pendek terhenti saat mendengar Bel apartementnya berbunyi.<p>

Ting Tong  
>Ting Tong<p>

Namja tersebut bergegas hendak membuka pintu sebelum akhirnya Namja Berambut Perak menahannya.  
>"Biar Aku saja hyung." Ucap Namja yang menahannya.<p>

Dilain tempat -Apartement KrisTao- terlihat Tao sedang memasukan beberapa jenis makanan yang dimasaknya beberapa menit yang lalu kedalam sebuah mangkuk. Setelah selesai ia bergegas Keluar. Tetapi niatnya terhenti saat melihat Kris yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk. Baru selesai mandi mungkin.  
>"Gege, aku ingin memberi ini untuk tetangga baru kita." Ucap Tao sembari Mengangkat mangkuknya sedikit lebih tinggi.<p>

"Aku Tidak Perduli." Balas Kris dan berlalu pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Tao Menghela napas berat dan mulai kembali melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya.

Tao menekan bel sebuah apartement berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya pintu apartement itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja tampan berambut perak.  
>"Eh? Sejak kapan seekor panda bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang manusia?" Kata namja berambut perak sembari menatap Tao dari ujung Kaki sampai ujung Rambut Berkali-kali.<p>

"Siapa yang dat- Eh Zitao?" Ucap namja yang lebih pendek Sedikit Kaget.

TBC  
>maaf author belum bisa blas review kalian.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : KrisTao , HunTao

Other : EXO Member's

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Triangle Love

Rated : T dan M sedikit nyempil/?

Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi, boyXboy, BL, Typo(s), Alur gaje.

Summary : Ketika sebuah Kebencian berubah menjadi Cinta. Jika yang di benci sudah menjadi milik orang lain, akankah pantas kata 'CINTA' dan 'MENYESAL' untuk di ucapkan?

Diclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita murni milik Author.

Chapter 3

"Suho Gege~" Sama Halnya dengan Suho, Tao pun cukup kaget melihat orang yang baru berkenalan dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu berada dihadapannya.

Namja dengan rambut berwarna perak mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya melihat Hyungnya dan namja yang dipanggil Zitao oleh hyungnya. "Kalian saling Kenal?" Tanyanya tanpa berniat sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao.

Suho menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ah ya hyung lupa, Milky perkenalkan dia Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggilnya Zitao." Ucap Suho sambil menunjuk Tao.

Namja yang dipanggil Milky tersebut menatap tajam Suho. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sangat kesal. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang hyung, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu." Ucap namja berambut perak dengan wajah datarnya. "Eh? Seperti nama seorang Namja. Bukankah kau Yeoja?" Lanjutnya sembari menatap Tao -Lagi. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Tao dengan intens. Sampai akhirnya matanya terhenti pada bagian dada Tao.

"K-kau pria mesum, apa yang kau lihat hah?" Ucap Tao sedikit berteriak sambil berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Dan-

BUGH

Tao menendang namja berambut perak tepat pada 'itu'nya. Refleks yang bagus Tao.

"Awwh, A-appo," Jerit ramja berambut perak dengan tangannya memegang daerah privatenya yang baru saja mendapat 'Elusan Lembut' dari kaki jenjang Tao. "K-kau panda jadi-jadian, kenapa menendang 'adikku' hah? Kau kira ini tak sakit eoh?" Ucap namja berambut perak dan meringis kecil. Ia mengelus-elus 'adiknya' yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Eh, asal kalian tau, tendangan Tao itu tidaklah bisa dikatakan pelan. "Ughh, 'adikku' yang tersakiti, jangan khawatir sebentar lagi kau akan bahagia sampai harus mengeluarkan 'air mata'." Lanjut namja tersebut. Heyy namja berambut perak, Ucapanmu terlalu ambigu kau tau?

Suho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dua namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Sudahlah, kalian baru bertemu saja sudah adu Mulut. Kenapa tidak sekalian adu bibir saja?" Ucap Suho dan menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya.

Sontak Tao dan namja berambut perak mendelik menatap Suho. "Suho Gege~, dia duluan yang menatapku seperti itu. Seolah-olah aku ini seperti 'makanan Siap santap'." Rengek Tao sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Suho. Kau bukan makanan siap santap Tao, Tapi 'Panda Siap disantap'.

"Kenapa aku yang salah? Aku hanya mencoba membuktikan kau memang benar namja atau bukan." Ucap namja berambut Perak tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu oleh Tao.

"Ah sudahlah, kepalaku ingin pecah melihat kalian. Zitao, dia itu adik gege, namanya Oh sehun. Kau bisa memanggilnya Sehun." Ucap Suho menatap Tao lembut.

Tao mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Suho. "Dia adik gege? Kenapa kalian berbeda marga?" Tanya Tao menatap Suho.

"Kami beda ayah, appaku meninggal dan eomma menikah lagi. Sampai akhirnya eomma mengandung Sehun." Ucapan Suho sedikit bergetar mengingat appanya yang telah tiada.

Hening beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Suho melanjutkan ucapannya."Eomma juga mempunyai anak lain selain kami. D-dia setahun lebih tua dariku. Dia anak eomma dengan seorang ket-" Suho menitikan air mata, tak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya. Hatinya sangat sesak jika mengingat 'masa itu'.

"Sudah gege, jangan menangis. Jangan dipaksa jika kau tak sanggup bercerita." Ucap Tao mengelus punggung suho berniat menenangkan.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap hyungnya dan Tao. Tak berniat berbicara sedikitpun. Takut-takut jika ia bicara akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

'Aku merindukanmu benben hyung'. Batin Suho.

Kita beralih kelain tempat. Disebuah caffe tidak terlalu besar dan cukup sederhana terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa namja lainnya.

"Jadi kris, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap 'orang itu'?" Mulai Seorang namja berambut keriting berwarna coklat dengan senyumnya yang terlalu lebar, sehingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau." Balas namja yang dipanggil kris dengan wajah datarnya. "Dan yeol, bisakah kau tak senyum sedetik saja? Gigimu kering kau tau CHANYEOL?" Lanjut kris dengan sedikit menekan pada kata Chanyeol.

"Bwahaha, Kau benar kris, giginya memang terlihat kering." Sambung namja lainnya yang mungil bereyeliner dengan tawanya yang cukup keras.

"Kau tega sekali dengan kekasihmu yang tampan ini baekkie."

"Abaikan saja pasangan gila ini. Kenapa kau tak mencoba mengusirnya saja kris? Bukankah 'orang itu' selalu menurut denganmu?" Ucap namja berkulit Tan.

Kris menyeringai. "Kau benar kai, akan kucoba khekhe."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : KrisTao , HunTao

Other : EXO Member's

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Triangle Love

Rating : T dan M sedikit nyempil/?

Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi, boyXboy, BL, Typo, Alur gaje, bahasa amburadul/?

Summary : Ketika sebuah Kebencian berubah menjadi Cinta. Jika yang dibenci sudah menjadi milik orang lain, akankah pantas kata 'CINTA' dan 'MENYESAL' untuk diucapkan?

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME. Author cuma minjem(?)

Chapter 4

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal kris." Ucap namja lainnya yang berpipi Chubby.

Kris hanya tersenyum remeh mendengar perkataan namja berpipi Chubby tersebut.  
>"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Xiumin".<p>

"Kita lihat saja nanti Wu Yi Fan." Ucap namja berpipi chubby yang dipanggil Xiumin tersebut dengan menekan pada kata 'Wu Yi Fan'.

-Apartement HunHo-

"Gege, aku membawakanmu makanan. Aku yang memasak loh." Ucap Tao memecah keheningan.

Suho yang tadinya terlihat sedih perlahan sudah mulai tenang.  
>"Ah Gomawo Zitao, beruntung sekali Namja yang bisa menjadikanmu Istri." Ucap Suho berniat menggoda Tao.<p>

Pipi tembam Tao memanas mendengar perkataan suho. Membuatnya semakin manis jika merona seperti itu.  
>"Gege~ jangan menggodaku." Ucap Tao dan mengerucutkan Bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.<p>

Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah namja yang disebutnya Panda jadi-jadian tersebut langsung mencubit kedua pipi Tao gemas. Membuat Suho membulatkan matanya.  
>'Sehun belum pernah seperti itu sebelumnya'. Batin suho, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.<p>

"A-awhhh hahit hau ( Sakit Tau )." Ucap Tao berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar sehun dari kedua pipinya.

Sehun yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan langsung menarik tangannya dari pipi Tao. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Terlihat rona merah samar dipipi putihnya. Apa yang terjadi denganmu Tuan Oh?  
>"Ma-maaf, Ta-Tadi itu, hm ada debu dipipimu. Y-ya ada debu." Ucap Sehun gugup.<p>

"Ughhh,, ini sakit tau." Rengek Tao mengelus-elus Pipinya.

"Ahh sudahlah. Zitao, Sehun, lebih baik kita makan malam bersama. Bagaimana?" Usul Suho yang diangguki Sehun dan Tao.

"Hummm, baiklah gege, aku mau. Ayo." Ucap Tao antusias dan menarik lengan Suho dan Sehun bersamaan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang seakan baru selesai melakukan lari marathon. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Tao.  
>'Oh Sehun, apa yang kau Pikirkan huh? Arggghhh lama-lama aku bisa sakit jantung bila berdekatan dengan anak ini'. Batin Sehun.<p>

.

.

-Apartement KrisTao-

Terlihat seorang Namja berambut Pirang -Kris- tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang. Disebelah tangannya terdapat sebuah gelas kecil. Tentu kalian tau apa isi dari gelas itu.  
>"Kemana anak itu eoh? Apa dia sedang 'melayani' orang lain?" Tanya Kris entah pada siapa. Mengingat hanya dia sendiri yang ada diruangan itu.<br>"Arggghhh Sial.. Apa aku harus melakukan 'Solo'?" Lanjut Kris dan meletakkan gelasnya dimeja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

Kris baru saja akan melakukan 'Ritual'nya sebelum mendengar suara pintu apartementnya Berderit. Pertanda jika pintu itu dibuka seseorang. Kris beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"G-Gege." Ucap Tao takut sekaligus kaget melihat Kris.

Kris hanya diam. Ia terus berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao yang melihat Kris mendekatinya hanya terdiam tanpa berniat bergerak atau menjauh sedikitpun.

Jarak Kris dan Tao semakin dekat. Bahkan mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa cm saja.

Kris menarik tengkuk Tao dan melumat kasar bibir mungil Tao. Tangan kekarnya menelusup masuk kedalam piyama Tao  
>"Eunghhh,, eumphhhh." Lenguh Tao saat merasakan elusan tangan Kris pada Nipplenya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Perlahan tapi pasti, air matanya mulai mengaliri pipi tembamnya. Hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak. Tentu sangat sakit bukan? Orang yang kau cintai hanya membutuhkanmu untuk sekedar memuaskan nafsunya. Itulah yang dirasakan Tao saat ini.<p>

Tao melepas paksa ciuman tersebut. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya yang terus mengalir.  
>"Hiks,, kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini ge? Hiks. . Hiks." Ucap Tao sambil terisak. "A-apa hanya ini yang kau mau dariku? Hiks,, A-apa aku hiks tak punya sedikit kesempatan ge hiks?" Lanjutnya.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Kris balik bertanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Gege!" Ucap Tao nyaris berteriak. Emosinya meluap begitu saja. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin Kris membutuhkannya lebih dari ini.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam Tao.  
>"Cih... Lihat dirimu? Apa pantas seorang jalang sepertimu mencintaiku?" Kris berdecih dan pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih terisak.<p>

"Hiks,,, aku bukan jalang hiks gege." Lirih Tao pelan.

TBC

Maaf yah jika ff author terlalu pendek. Ini karena author buat ff dari hp. Author gak punya Laptop, tablet atau sejenisnya. Batas huruf di hp author juga hanya 5000. Dan 5000 huruf itu paling hanya mampu buat kurang lebih 700 kata. Jadi mohon dimaklumi yah.

Untuk yg menanyakan apa status Tao disini nanti akan ada penjelasan diNext Chapternnya kok..:D


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : KrisTao , HunTao

Other : EXO Member's

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Triangle Love

Rating : T dan M sedikit nyempil/?

Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi, boyXboy, BL, Typo, Alur gaje, bahasa amburadul/?

Summary : Ketika sebuah Kebencian berubah menjadi Cinta. Jika yang dibenci sudah menjadi milik orang lain, akankah pantas kata 'CINTA' dan 'MENYESAL' untuk diucapkan?

Chapter 5

Tao masih terisak pelan. Selalu seperti ini jika ia mengatakan Cinta terhadap namja tinggi berambut blonde itu. Kenapa? Apa salah jika ia menginginkan Kris lebih dari ini? Apa salah jika ia mengungkapkannya? Tapi kenapa Kris selalu pergi jika mendengar kata Cinta darinya? Apa sehina itukah Tao dimatamu Wu Yi Fan?

Memorynya kembali berputar ke waktu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masa lalu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Masa lalu yang membuat hatinya semakin sesak.

Flashback

Disebuah rumah kecil yang cukup sederhana terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde tengah duduk disebuah sofa. Disamping kanan dan kirinya berdiri dua orang namja berbadan kekar dengan wajah sangar mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Bisa dikatakan sebagai Bodyguard.  
>Didepan namja berambut blonde terdapat sepasang suami istri paruh baya. Namja paruh baya terlihat sedang memegang sebuah koper.<br>Disofa lainnya terlihat seorang namja manis tengah duduk menunduk. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sepertinya.

"Terimakasih Tuan Wu. Kau bisa membawanya sekarang" Ucap namja paruh baya -Baba Tao.

Seorang yeoja Paruh baya hanya terdiam. Air matanya terus mengalir deras. Sungguh ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membantah apapun yang dikatakan oleh namja paruh baya itu-Suaminya.  
>Sejujurnya ia sangat sedih dan terpukul jika harus kehilangan anak semata wayangnya. Tapi jika ia tak menurut apa kata suaminya nyawa anaknya lah yang menjadi taruhannya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat sang suami. Ia hanya berharap semoga kehidupan anaknya jauh lebih baik dengan namja yang disebutnya Tuan Wu itu.<p>

"Ne, Tuan Huang. Saya permisi." Ucap namja berambut blonde. "Kalian, bawa dia!" Lanjutnya dan menatap kedua Bodyguardnya dan beranjak pergi.

Kedua bodyguard tersebut menyeret paksa namja manis yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk diam. Namja manis itu mencoba memberontak, tapi apa daya? Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil tak mungkin bisa melawan dua namja berbadan kekar tersebut.  
>"B-baba, Mama, apa maksudnya ini? Hiks, apa maksudnya Hiks Hiks." Teriak namja manis tersebut dengan tangisnya yang pecah begitu saja.<p>

"T-Taozi, maafkan mama sayang." Lirih Yeoja paruh baya -Mama Tao.

Flashback end

Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hatinya bagai teiris mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu dimana orang tua yang sangat ia cintai dengan teganya menjualnya.

.

Disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk berdua. Dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan berbagai jenis makanan ringan dan Televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah Drama.  
>Namja berpipi chubby sesekali mengambil tissu untuk mengusap air matanya.<br>"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali sayang. Itu hanya Sebuah drama Xiuminie, kenapa kau sampai menangis eoh?" Tanya namja lainnya -Chen.

Ting Tong  
>Ting Tong<p>

Belum sempat Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Chen tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Xiumin beranjak dan membuka pintu. Terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku akan menginap dirumahmu." Ucap namja blonde itu sebelum Xiumin menanyakannya terlebih dahulu. Ia bergegas masuk tanpa izin sang tuan rumah.

"Yak Wu Yi Fan, aku belum bilang kau boleh menginap disini." Teriak Xiumin sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan kris yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menyusul Kris.

"Kris, kau kenapa?" Tanya Chen saat Kris berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku hanya sedang tak ingin bertemu 'jalang' itu." Jawab Kris dingin.

"Kenapa kau sangat membencinya Kris? Dia sangat baik dan polos menurutku."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Chen, kris." Lanjut Xiumin membenarkan Perkataan Chen.

"Dia itu 'Jalang'. Dia hanya menutupi semua kebusukannya dengan sifat manisnya dan wajah polosnya kau Tau?" Ucap kris menatap tajam Xiumin dan berlalu pergi menuju tempat biasa dia tidur jika menginap di rumah ChenMin.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut perak platina terlihat tengah menindih namja lainnya. Namja yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun tengah full naked begitu juga dengan namja yang ia tindih.  
>Sehun terus melumat bibir mungil namja dibawahnya sembari menghentakkan juniornya. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara pada setiap hentakannya.<p>

"Hah, akhh Hunnie, eunghh lebih ahh cepathh." Ucap namja dibawahnya. Ia menjambak pelan rambut perak Sehun.

"Oughh, arghh Zitao, K-kau sangat sempith ahh sayanghh." Ucap Sehun sambil mengulum Nipple Tao.

"Akhh, a-aku ahh mau kel-"

.

.

BRUGH

"Awhh!" Jerit Sehun saat merasakan sakit pada bokongnya yang baru saja 'Mencium' lantai dengan 'Mesra'nya.

.

"Arghh Sial, hanya Mimpi" Lanjutnya sembari menatap kesal selangkangannya yang terlihat basah.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : KrisTao , HunTao

Other : EXO Member's

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Triangle Love

Rating : T dan M sedikit nyempil/?

Warning : M-Preg, Yaoi, boyXboy, BL, Typo, Alur gaje, bahasa amburadul/?

Summary : Ketika sebuah Kebencian berubah menjadi Cinta. Jika yang dibenci sudah menjadi milik orang lain, akankah pantas kata 'CINTA' dan 'MENYESAL' untuk diucapkan?

Chapter 6

-ChenMin Side-

"Anak itu menyebalkan sekali eoh. Terlalu keras kepala." Ucap Xiumin kesal.

"Sudahlah Xiuminie, walaupun seperti itu dia tetap sahabatmu." Ucap Chen dan mengelus rambut lembut Xiumin. Chen menarik dagu Xiumin dan mengecup serta melumat bibir Xiumin.

Xiumin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chen dan sesekali melenguh nikmat. Ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Chen yang sangat lembut terhadapnya.

"Mau melakukan yang selanjutnya? Suamimu ini sedang menginginkannya sayang." Ucap Chen berniat menggoda namja manis yang berstatus istrinya itu.

Wajah Xiumin memerah sempurna bagaikan tomat mendengar perkataan Chen.  
>"Kim Jong Dae!"<p>

.

.  
>-Kris Side-<p>

Kris tengah berbaring diranjang menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam tetapi ia tak tertidur sama sekali. Sekelebat bayangan Tao terus berputar dipikirannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Arghh dasar 'jalang' sialan. Pergi dari pikiranku bodoh." Teriak Kris dan memukul-mukul kepalanya.

.

-Apartement HunHo-

"Sehun, ada apa?" Tanya Suho sembari membantu Sehun berdiri. Tadinya ia mendengar teriakan dari arah kamar Sehun. Maka dari itu ia bergegas kekamar adiknya itu.

"Gwaenchana hyung." Jawab Sehun yang sudah duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Suho menyeringai saat mengingat 'Sesuatu'.

"Arghh Zitao, K-kau akhh sempith sekalih sayang." Ucap Suho mempraktekan suara Sehun yang didengarnya sebelumnya.

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan Tomat. "H-hyung, a-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun terbata berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hahaha, ayolah Oh Sehun, Apartement ini tak di fasilitasi dinding Kedap Suara kau tau?" Ucap suho dengan Nada yang dibuat-buat berniat menggoda adiknya itu. "Kau menyukai 'Namja Manis' itu eoh?" Lanjut Suho sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kim Joon Myeon!"

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Besok pagi hyung akan pergi menjemput Lay dan temannya. Kau masak sarapan sendiri ne!" Ucap Suho dan bejalan keluar kamar Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Zitao kini masih setia bergelung diranjang tercintanya. Semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela semakin membuatnya harus merapatkan selimutnya.  
>Sampai akhirnya suara bel apartementnya berbunyi membuatnya harus beranjak dari ranjangnya. Bibir mungilnya terus bergumam tidak jelas memaki siapapun yang telah mengganggu acara tidurnya.<p>

Ting Tong  
>Ting Tong<p>

"Ne, Sebentar." Ucap Tao dengan Nada serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

CEKLEK

Tao membuka pintu apartementnya. Terlihat seorang namja tampan berambut perak platina tengah berdiri dihadapannya. "Sehun ada apa?" Tanya Tao.

GLEKK

Sehun menelan paksa liurnya melihat penampilan Tao saat ini yang terlihat sangat err Sexy dimatanya. Bajunya yang kusut sana sini, Rambut yang sangat berantakan, beserta matanya yang terlihat sayu. 'Zitao, kenapa kau sexy sekali? Berpakaian lengkap saja kau seseksi ini, apalagi kalau naked dibawahku dan mendes-'. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya serta menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya karena pikiran kotornya barusan.

"Sehun, kenapa?" Tanya Tao yang bingung melihat tingkah aneh Sehun.

"Gwaenc-... ZITAO!" Pekik Sehun kaget dan segera menangkap tubuh Tao dalam pelukannya. "Zitao, kau sakit eoh?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, gomawo Sehun."

Sehun menggendong Tao ala Bridal Style menuju Sofa. Ia baru saja akan membaringkan Tao sebelum sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya.

"Oh, ada Namja baru?" Ucap Namja berambut blonde si pemilik suara berat tersebut. Ia menatap tajam dua pria dihadapannya.

"K-kris ge, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya. ini tid-" Ucapan Tao terputus saat kris memotong ucapannya.

"Kau jalang sialan, jangan bermain diapartementku. Dan jangan membawa Namja-Namjamu kesini, kau Dengar?" Ucap Kris sedikit keras dengan nada dingin.

"Cih, bagus sekali kata-katamu Tuan? Apa kau tak pernah belajar sopan santun huh?" Ucap Sehun menatap Kris Sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu. Mau apa kau kesini? Ahh ya, biar ku tebak, tentu saja mau bercinta dengan jalang itu kan?" Tebak Kris menatap tajam Sehun.

Sehun menggertakan giginya menahan emosi. Wajahnya yang putih mulai memerah menahan amarah. "Sombong sekali perkataanmu Tuan? Dan siapa yang kau katakan 'Jalang'? Zitao bukan jalang brengsek!" Ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak. Sungguh, ia sangat tidak terima jika orang yang disukainya dikatakan 'jalang'.

"Dia itu JALANG, namja Murahan kau tau?" Ucap Kris.

"BRENGSEK, Dia ini kekasihku, jangan pernah mengatakan dia Jalang!" Bentak Sehun dan menggendong Tao lalu membawanya pergi.

TBC


End file.
